The present invention relates to a pair of scissors with an identification attachment, and more particular to a pair of scissors with an identification attachment in which a marking piece of specified color or pattern can be easily inlaid into the opposing joint parts of the handles at their respective inner sides for a combination effect of identification, marking and decoration.
According to the prior art scissors, their handles are usually made by molded plastics in different colors for identification when they are used in a workroom. Due to the difficulty in dyeing and material change during the operation of plastic molding, however, the handles for the scissors of same model are few in color (black and brown colors are, in practice, those which are most commonly used, and orange color is seen once in a while). Therefore, if same model of scissors with same-colored handles are used in a workroom, it often puts the users to great inconvenience when it is intended to identify the respective ownerships or uses of these scissors. Though some users may put labels on these scissors for identification purpose, the labels are likely to be torn off, replaced or peeled off, the effect for identification is not good.
In order to improve the aforesaid disadvantages, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 1-A, it has been conceived to add a button element 22 in different color to a pivot pin 21 of the scissors 2 for identification purpose. To that end, however, the pivot pin 21 must be specially constructed to be different from conventional ones at its top or bottom for inlaying or fitting the button element 22 therein. For example, as shown in FIG. 1-A, the button element 22 is inlaid into a specially made pivot pin head 23. In such a manner, the assembly of two blades 2A, 2B of the scissors 2 becomes complicated and inconvenient, making these two blades 2A, 2B unable to be precisely closed, thereby negatively affecting the sharpness of the scissors 2.